


Academy Lessons

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Having a father who's a general is not an advantage if you're a woman in the air force.
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 8





	Academy Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: write a pre-Stargate the Movie scene

"Ahhhh!" Sam hit the floor hard. Someone pressed a knee into her kidney and wrenched her right arm behind her back.

"Who's your daddy?" All the upperclassmen loved to taunt her with that line, but this guy crooned it like a threat.

Sam shuddered, rolled, and came up swinging.

Nicholson's nose bloomed red. Not bad for a left-handed punch.

"Goddammit, Carter, you'll pay for that!"

Her fists lifted. "Bring it on."

"Why don't you quit?" He wiped his bloody lip. "You'll never be anything but some officer's piece of ass!"

He left.

You'll never make me that, she vowed. _Never_.


End file.
